Effectively sealing light-transmissive panels in window and door frames is a recurring problem for manufacturers. This problem is compounded when the door or window frame to which the panel is sealed is an uneven or rough material, such as wood, or is exposed to wide variations in temperature. Previous sealing solutions include the application of a putty-like glazing compound between the panel and the frame to which the panel is to be sealed. This method requires the manual application of the glazing compound to the surface of the door or window at the appropriate places, placement of the panel in contact with these sealing surfaces, disposing panel retainers (commonly called "sticks") against the panel to compress the glazing compound between the panel and the sealing surfaces, and attaching the sticks to the door or window frame (typically by nailing) to retain the panel within the door or window. During this process, the putty-like glazing may be extruded from between the sealing surfaces and the panel, providing a bead of glazing that must be tediously trimmed once it has hardened.
There are several disadvantages to this process. First, the glazing compound is often applied unevenly to the door or window frame before insertion of the panel, thus providing a sealing layer of uneven thickness between the panel and the door or window. Even if it is applied evenly, it may become uneven when the panel is pressed into the glazing on the frame and the glaze is thereby unevenly extruded, leaving voids and gaps between the panel and the frame that often leak. Second, the extruded glazing compound is esthetically unpleasant, and must be cleaned off, typically after it has hardened. Third, it is difficult to completely clean the extruded glazing compound off the panel and the door or window. Fourth, attaching each of the panel retainers takes a considerable amount of time and care.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved seal or gasket for a transparent panel and a method for installing that panel.